Diana Giddings
]] Lieutenant Diana Giddings was a Starfleet officer and junior engineer aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Her quarters were located on deck 7, room number 3255. ( ) Service history 2364 She was working in engineering when Q appeared for the first time aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364, and was later seen in a marketplace in Farpoint Station on Deneb IV. ( ) She was accompanying Lutan, the ruler of Ligon II to the holodeck when Tasha Yar showed him the aikido program. ( ) She was affected by polywater intoxication like the rest of the crew and was seen kissing a male crewmember in a corridor lounge. ( ) Later that year, she was present when Kosinski and The Traveler were conducting experiments in engineering aboard the Enterprise. ( ) She was manning an aft console of the bridge when Captain Jean-Luc Picard was under the control of a Ferengi thought maker and attacked the USS Enterprise with the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]], ( ) and again a little later when the crew encountered Q for the second time. ( ) Giddings was seen roaming the corridors when the Enterprise was in orbit of Haven and Torona IV. ( ) Giddings was working in an overcrowded sickbay helping treat patients for a virus from Quazulu VIII that most of the crew had contracted while in orbit of Angel I. ( ) She walked through the corridors, close to one of the docking ports of the ship when the USS Enterprise-D was docked at Starbase 74, shortly before everyone had to abandon the ship because of a faked warp core breach simulated by the Bynars. ( ) Harry Bernard nearly bumped into her in when running through a corridor. ( ) ]] She was on duty on the bridge and later in engineering when the microbrain from Velara III was brought aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Wesley Crusher nearly ran into her in a corridor while he was trying to catch up with Jake Kurland; later she was working in engineering. ( ) She was working in engineering when Worf gave the Klingons Konmel and Korris a tour of the ship. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise was approaching the star Delos and shortly thereafter received a distress call from the Ornaran freighter Sanction. ( ) Giddings was also doing duty on the bridge when the ship experienced time loops in late 2364. ( ) She was just leaving the bridge when the Enterprise reached Earth in late 2364. She was also walking along a corridor when Admiral Gregory Quinn beamed aboard the ship. ( ) She was on the bridge shortly before the Enterprise made contact with the Romulans after decades of silence. ( ) 2365 By 2365 she had switched to the science department. ( ) :In this episode she was seen for the first time not wearing the skirt uniform. Early that year she was having a short affair with Thadiun Okona when he was aboard the ''Enterprise as his ship, the Erstwhile, was undergoing repairs. ( ) She was seen in a corridor when Data was taken over by Doctor Ira Graves, ( ) and when the ship was in orbit of Gagarin IV. ( ) When a crewmember of the Enterprise came down with the flu after a visit to Nasreldine, she helped Doctor Katherine Pulaski treat the patient. ( ) 2366 By 2366 she had been demoted to crewman. She was working in sickbay, treating a wounded Darien Wallace, when Doctor Paul Stubbs was conducting experiments with his egg probe. ( ) She was also on duty when the injured Mintakan Liko was treated in sickbay, and later, when the anthropologist Mary Warren died aboard the Enterprise. ( ) She was on duty shortly after Marla Aster was beamed dead to sickbay and helped treat the other wounded archaeologists. ( ) She was working as a nurse in sickbay when a wounded Romulan, Patahk, was treated there. ( ) Giddings was walking through a corridor towards sickbay where Seth Mendoza was treated, after he was infected by Ferengi pyrocytes and was greeted by Commander Riker. ( ) She was chatting with Deanna Troi in a corridor shortly after Data was abducted by Kivas Fajo. ( ) 2367 She was seen passing by Jono's guest quarters aboard the Enterprise when Captain Picard was visiting the boy after he had been released from sickbay. ( ) She walked through a corridor an a little later that year and passed Worf and Alexander Rozhenko, taking an extra look at the young Klingon. ( ) Giddings was walking along a corridor in mid 2367, smiling, when she saw Data who was in costume as Ebenezer Scrooge ( ) and again walking along a corridor when Doctor Crusher told Captain Picard about strange occurences in sickbay, due to the Paxans erasing their memories of the preceding 24 hours. ( ) She was sitting in Ten Forward, in civilian clothing, enjoying a drink with several other crewmembers shortly before a fight broke out in the bar due to a lack of REM sleep. ( ) She was in attendance of a concert of classical music in Ten Forward in late 2367 sitting at a table together with Miles O'Brien. ( ) 2368 She was a friend of Keiko O'Brien's. When Data, Miles O'Brien and Deanna Troi were taken over by Ux-Mal prisoners, she was taking care of The O'Brien's newborn baby, Molly, while Keiko was taken hostage by the Ux-Mal in 2368. ( ) She was on duty, carrying a small box of medical eqipment walking through a corridor, when the Enterprise entered the FGC-47 nebula in late 2368. ( ) Together with Ensign Martinez, Crewman Giddings was treating a patient in sickbay shortly after the Enterprise started to assist a Romulan science vessel with repairs. ( ) :For some unknown reason, Lorine Mendell wore a brown wig during this appearance. 2369 ]] Giddings was in the audience when the play Frame of Mind was performed in 2369. ( ) When the Enterprise was stuck in time in a temporal fragment in 2369, Deanna Troi nearly ran into a frozen Diana Giddings in a corridor. ( ) 2370 Giddings was walking along a corridor, talking to another crewmember when the Iyaaran Loquel encountered a Human child, Eric Burton, for the first time. ( ) She was playing terrace with another crewmmember in Ten Forward shortly after Worf returned from a bat'leth tournament on Forcas III. ( ) She was in Ten Forward, in civilian clothes, when the Boraalan Vorin stumbled into the bar. ( ) Giddings was present in Ten Forward when D'Arsay artifacts started to materialize all over the ship. ( ) When the crew was beginning to feel the changes caused by Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome, Giddings, in civilian clothing, was having a drink in Ten Forward. ( ) She beamed down to Maranga IV, together with many other members of the crew of the Enterprise to attend the Kot'baval Festival. ( ) Giddings was on duty in sickbay when Jason Vigo suffered from a seisure and had to be taken to sickbay immediately. ( ) Background information Diana Giddings was played by regular stand-in Lorine Mendell. She was seen in many TNG episodes, in the first season usually wearing a skirt and working in engineering. Her name was never spoken in dialogue (the script of TNG: "The Outrageous Okona" calls her "A well-endowed female crewmember"; in the script of TNG: "Power Play" she is called a "supernumerary"), but it was barely legible on her door sign. The Star Trek Encyclopedia gives her name as 'Dianna Giddings' but the sign on her door reads more like 'Diana'. Giddings, Diana Giddings, Diana Giddings, Diana